As the communications market has become increasingly open, the telecommunication services are rapidly developing towards digitalization, broadbandization, synchronization and personalization, and the competition between the various operators will become more and more intensely. The basic point of the competition is the competition of the access resources, how to provide various required services fast, effectively, flexibly and with low cost for customers becomes the primary problem needing to be considered by the operators firstly. The WLAN access mode meets the operators' needs to a certain extent, and WLAN is an acronym of Wireless LAN, that is, wireless local area network. The wireless Ethernet technique is a wireless transmission based local area network technique, compared to the wired network technique, it has many features such as the flexibility, rapid networking, personalization, etc. This technique is applied to the access network field of the telecommunication network, which can provide the network access to the users conveniently and flexibly, and this technique is appropriate for public places with high user mobility and data service demands, high-end enterprises and home users, occasions needing to build temporary networks, and environments hard to use the wired access mode.
The WLAN system typically consists of an access controller (AC) and an access point (AP). The WLAN system can be divided into two types according to the networking mode: fat AP networking and thin AP networking. The fat AP is that an AP serves as a wireless router, wherein the AP performs the networking independently, which can be used without the access controller (AC). The thin AP is a wireless bridge, which can only be used with AC control, in fact the AC control is an antenna of the AC. In order to reduce the transformation for the WLAN access network in the current network, the access scheme in which the AP is separated from a Broadband Network Gateway (BNG) is usually adopted, in which the BNG device is directly hanged on the AC or hanged next to the AC. In the deployment scenario of the AP separating from the BNG, the AC served as an authentication server is responsible for authentication of an access user and security control of an access channel. The BNG served as a service control point is responsible for statistics of user traffic and online time used for charging and the control of user subscription bandwidth, quality of service and service policy. The network managed by the operator between an authentication point and a service control point is safe and feasible in general, and the network topology is steady, thereby the deployment mode that the authentication point is separated from the service control point is feasible, and the application scenario where the authentication point is separated from the service control point will be more and more. However in the deployment scenario where the authentication point is separated from the service control point, the BNG serves as a Radius Proxy, which needs to modify the BNG greatly, and the BNG serves as a Radius Proxy, which needs to re-unpack, re-pack, and the communication realization process is complicated, with low processing efficiency and is not good for extension.